Misión :San Valentín
by yumalay07
Summary: Harm y Mac son enviados en una misión para la CIA a Central Park, Nueva York, el día de San Valentín. Estaría ambientado en la temporada en la que Harm deja el JAG Paraguay


09:35 Horas, 14 de Febrero

Hotel Hilton, Nueva York

M: No sé porque decidí venir a esta misión, ¡es un suicidio!

H: Aún estás a tiempo de abandonar, Mac. –Le respondió su antiguo compañero-. Si avisas ahora seguro que dentro de una hora estaría aquí tu sustituta.

M: Los marines no abandonan.

H: Pero si acabas de decir que… -Ella le interrumpió-.

M: Se lo que he dicho. No pienso dejarte solo en esto Harm, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte.

H: Lo sé, y porque tu también eres muy importante para mi creo que si no estás segura, deberías salir de la misión.

M: Saldré de la misión cuando acabemos, chico del aire. –Cogió su bolso-. ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos salieron de la habitación del hotel y pidieron un taxi en recepción. A los quince minutos, ya tenía el coche esperándoles en la puerta y se subieron. Durante el trayecto, observaron las calles y las tiendas de la ciudad. La tensión existente entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El taxista no sabía que decir así que, optó por poner la radio.

"_Ya ves Charlie, este año contamos ya con más de 200 parejas en el parque, y las que quedan por venir"._

"_¿Cuándo falta para que comience?"_

"_Solo faltan dos horas para que la gente que está hoy reunida aquí comiencen a mostrarnos el amor que se tienen"._

"_Dinos Loise, ¿de donde han venido? ¿Cuánto tiempo…?"_

T: Ya hemos llegado. Central Park. Son 47 dólares y 30 centavos. –Harm pagó al taxista-. Gracias.

Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y antes de poder hacer nada, sonó el teléfono de Harm.

….

H: Si, ya hemos llegado.

….

H: Está bien. Estaremos atentos por si vemos algo. ¡Adiós, mamá! –Colgó el teléfono y observó a Mac-. Era Webb. Quería asegurarse que hemos llegado bien. –Sonrió-.

M: Ok. Dame la mano. –Le susurró-.

H: ¿Qué?

M: Tenemos que aparentar ser una pareja que se quiere. Por eso, me tendrás que coger de la mano.

H: ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te sientas incómoda. Además, no quiero enfadar a tu novio. –Añadió, amargamente-.

M: Entre Webb y yo no hay nada. Lo que pasó entre él y yo en Paraguay fue un error.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, se acercaron a la mesa de inscripción para apuntarse en la lista. Al cabo de una hora, todas las parejas estaban situadas en el centro del parque y la música comenzó a sonar, justo cuando el presentador aparecía en el pequeño escenario.

Pr: ¡Buenos días, parejas de Nueva York! Gracias a todos por venir este año a intentar a batir un nuevo record Guinness. Para superarlo, todas las parejas tendréis que besaros durante un minuto y seis segundos. Cuando suene la campana, será el inicio de ese minuto y volverá a sonar al término del tiempo. –Cogió aire-. Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Que suene la campana!

Al escucharse el ruido y comenzar a sonar la música, todas las parejas allí presentes empezaron a besarse y, Harm y Mac no fueron menos. Su beso fue dulce al principio pero, poco a poco pasó a ser apasionado. Mac se abrazó a su piloto sujetándose a su cuello mientras Harm dejaba sus brazos en la cintura de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al tiempo marcado, se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron. Al poco rato, Webb volvió a llamar diciéndoles que habían terminado con la misión. Tenían detenido al terrorista que iba a atentar en el Central Park justo cuando se celebraba la reunión de parejas.

Sin decir nada, los dos fueron andando hasta la entrada del parque y pidieron un taxi, para volver al hotel.

20:09 Horas, 14 de Febrero

Hotel Hilton, Nueva York

Después de haber cumplido con la misión, los dos regresaron al hotel y bajaron a comer al restaurante. Cuando acabaron, subieron a la habitación.

Harm se había pasado toda la tarde en la terraza de la suite, mientras que Mac hacía la maleta para regresar a Washington al día siguiente.

Sabía que a su amigo te pasaba algo desde esta mañana y si quería averiguarlo, lo tenía que intentar ahora, ya que no sabía cuando volverían a encontrarse.

M: Harm, tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo, mientras salía a la terraza-.

H: ¿De qué? –Preguntó, sin mirarla-.

M: De todo. De tu actitud fría hacia mí, de lo que me dijiste en Paraguay, de ti y de mí,…

H: Todo está dicho, Mac. Mañana volverás a Washington y yo desapareceré hasta que la CIA me necesite.

M: No quiero que te vayas, Harm. –Le soltó. Era ahora o nunca-. Te necesito. Sé que nos hemos hecho daño y… -Él la interrumpió-.

H: Por eso me voy lejos. No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa. –Dijo, levantándose y apoyándose en la barandilla-.

M: No me entiendes. –Notó las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y se abrazó a la espalda de Harm-. Mi corazón se muere día a día cuando no estás.

H: ¿Y crees que el mío no? –Suspiró-. Dejé todo lo que amaba por ti. Renuncié a mi carrera cuando el almirante me prohibió ir a buscarte, dejé a René cuando te fuiste, después de anular tu boda,… Pero a ti no pareció importarte.

M: Si me importó, y mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero tengo miedo a equivocarme contigo y perderte como amigo. Sé que en la vida hay que apostar para ganar pero… me he perdido tantas veces. –Harm se dio la vuelta y la abrazó-. Quédate conmigo, Harm. Por favor, vuelve conmigo a Washington. Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti, Harm. –Alzó la cabeza y le besó suavemente-.

H: Te quiero, Mac. –La quitó las lágrimas, y la abrazó-. Volveré contigo. No podría soportar estar sin ti. –Miró su reloj, y la sonrió-. Feliz día de los enamorados, Sarah.

FIN


End file.
